What's so great about videogames?
by kirby-cookie
Summary: Rin moves to LA in search of her brother. Of course she'll meet the red headed goggle wearing gamer too. Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries and I don't want to reveal too much but my story's probably better than my summary. Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hi there!~ his is the my 1st fanfic just warning you. It's a Matt/OC fanfic 'cause Matt's awesome! =D I don't know much about this but I've often seen people do this so I'm putting a disclaimer just in case.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters (or Matt would be there MUCH more~ ;D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: _Introduction_**

I sighed as I finally finished unpacking my suitcase.

"Well hopefully I'll stay here for a while... it's getting really annoying moving all the time!"

I had just moved into this apartment, and in fact landed in L.A. 3 hours back. _I better go find myself a job or it'll look really suspicious. _

Thinking so I headed out after picking up my headphones and locking my door. Since I don't live far from a shopping district, in five minutes, I was already walking down the busy streets looking for a help wanted sign.

I was wearing blue jeans, a red long sleeved t-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, a sleeveless black leather jacket zipped open, fingerless black leather gloves and of course my cross necklace which I always wear. I also had my headphones over my ears as I was listening to music.

_Hmm... hopefully I'll find a job with good timings..._  
Just then I saw a bookstore with a help wanted sign. Pulling my headphones down to my neck I walked in and went to the cashier.

"Hey, I'm looking for a job and saw the help wanted sign..." I started.

"Sorry but the job was just taken... I forgot to take of the sign." the boy behind the counter said in response.

"Oh... I guess I'll find something else..." with that I walked out the store and continued walking down the street.

* * *

~At the 25th shop with a help wanted sign~

"Oh... a video-game store..." I banged open the door and walked right up to the counter.

"Is the damn job still there?!" I shouted to the shocked person behind the counter.

"Whoa! Someone sure is angry!" the girl said in response.

"Well what do you expect when every freaking place you go to with a help wanted sign already has the job taken or has the most ridiculous hours!" I snapped back.

"Must have been annoying huh?" she said with a sympathetic look.

"No way! Ya think? Now is the damn job still available or not?!" I shouted back again.

"Well looks like your in luck this time! The spot is still open and I'm pretty flexible about the working hours just as long as you can promise not to scare away all our customers I think you'll be fine." she said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked in response my eyes shining. "Sure. Well of course it's up to you to decide once I've explained all the details." she said while still keeping that wide grin on her face.

*sigh* "Sorry about that... So what are the timings?" I asked finally calming down. "Like I said I'm flexible what would you like? We're open from 8am to 8pm on weekdays and from 10am to 10pm on weekends." she explained to me.

"Hmm... How do you pay?"

"Well, we pay per hour and workers get 20% off anything bought from here." she answered.

"Okay, then could I work from 11 to 5 on weekdays, 12 to 5 on Saturdays and have Sundays off?"

"Sure, that works fine for me~" After that she told me the salary which I was fine with.

"Ok then, are you over 16?" she asked me. "Yeah." I lied. " I'd need to see an I.D. please." I passed her my driving license. "Ran? Huh? You Japanese?"

"Yup that's my name. And yes I'm Japanese well only half actually."

I was actually still 15 years old and the name on my license was actually my alias. As a professional thief, hacker and someone who sometimes kills people I couldn't have my real name out now could I? Specially with this crazy Kira person who seems to think he's god around... I needed to fake my age too of course! How else was I supposed to get a driving license? But the last part was true... I really was half Japanese. Half Japanese and half Russian actually. Mom's Russian and dad's Japanese. Oh, but they both died when I was 6 years old. I myself had my mom's blue eyes and my dad's straight black hair. My hair was choppily cut and reached slightly past my shoulders. Oh, right! and my real name is Rukia. Rukia Keehl...

"'K then, I guess you're hired! Congratulations! My name's Sabrina and I'm your new manager." the girl said to me while holding out her hand for a handshake I guess.

"Hn. Whatever. So I start tomorrow right?" I asked her while ignoring her hand and leaving mine in my pockets.

"Ha ha ha! Not very friendly I see." Yes you can start tomorrow if you'd like." the girl answered me her bright grin never leaving her face.

"I don't need friends so I have no reason to be 'friendly'." I retorted coldly.

"Sure~ Whatever ever floats your boat, kid~ But I'll be your friend anyways~" she chirped happily as she ruffled my hair with one hand.

"I'm not a kid!" I snapped at her while pushing her hand away.

"Well to me you are! You're only 16 while I'm 22!" she states proudly.

"Ugh. I think I'm starting to get a headache." I groaned. _For heavens sake! She's only 22! and I'm freakin' 16!!! Well, 15 actually but she doesn't know that so it doesn't matter..._

"Anyways, as you know this shop belongs to me. Derrick my boyfriend's the second in command and then there's Kate, Anne, Carmen and Kyle. Anne's your age but the others are older. You'll always be working with one of us because two people work at a time." she explained to me.

"Two at a time huh? Great." I said sarcasticly. "Well then, I guess I'll be leaving now unless you have anything more to say..." I said as I started heading towards door.

"'K see ya tomorrow then~ Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" she stopped me.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"As a worker you get to have a free DS and you can bring CD's to play in the shop as long as they're not vulgar. When there aren't too many people you can play on the trials in the store too and there's a Wii and a TV behind the counter so you can play that too when you have no customers. There's Super Smash Brawl and Mario Kart here but you can bring your own games too." she tods me.

"The music part's nice I guess but I've never played nor do I own any video-games so I have any need for a DS.

"YOU HAVE NEVER PLAYED VIDEOGAMES?!!!" she shouted while looking at me as if I'm crazy. _In my opinion you're the one who's crazier. Shouting so loudly in her own shop for such futile things..._

"Hn. No, I never did." I replied annoyed.

"Dear you seriously have a loooong way before you've lived your life if you've never played video-games! I'm definitely giving ypu that DS now! I'll lend you a few of my games and you can use your discount to buy some." she declared.

"But-"

"No buts! She interuppted me.

"Now then see ya tomorrow!~" she said as she waved me goodbye. Sighing, I left the store and headed towards a restaurant nearby to get myself a dinner.

Sabrina was a tall 22 year old woman. Her hair which was tied into a pony tail leaving a few strands on each side of her head was blond with light brown streaks while her bright eyes were a honey brown colour. She seemed quite nice... Actually I quite liked her happy and care-free personality but I'd never tell her that!

After eating my dinner and going grocery shopping I went to steal some money from a nearby posh hotel and then returned home. Hey! I was a robber and I was running out of money so what do you think I'd do?! Besides if I hacked into a bank account or something I'd have to go to the bank and I didn't feel like it right now and since I needed the money right away for living expenses... Even if I just moved in it's fine 'cause I always made sure no one ever saw me and lived when I was stealing and I'm an expert so there's absolutely no way to trace back the robberies I commit to my house or work...

I then went plopped onto my bed and fell asleep right away. Since the next day was a Tuesday I would start working at 11 a.m.

* * *

And that's the end of the 1st chappy!~ Sorry there was no Matt but like the title of the chapter says this was sort of to introduce you to my OC but I promise Matt will be there in the next one.

Like I said on my profile I'm not very good at continuing stories but I'll try my best!~ =D I'll probably not update very fast just letting you readers know in advance... By the way reviews might help encourage me to continue and update faster!~ ;D So please review! It doesn't have to be a very long or serious review even just knowing that people liked it makes me happy~


	2. Chapter 2: A pretty shade of red

Sorry it took so long to update! My friends kind of introduced me to Kuroshitsuji and Pandora Hearts and I got completely engrossed into them... When I get obsessed over something like that I usually can't write anything 'cause it keeps popping into my head... _

I realised after reading the review C. Holywell-Black sent me that in my summary I had written my character's name as 'Rin' when it was actually 'Ran' (That's what I wrote in the 1st chapter) but then I thought carefully... and I think the name Rin suits her better so that's going to be her name. So thanks C. Holywell-Black!~ Both for the review and making me realize that!~ I also wanted to thank RickkyMack my first reviewer! It made me really happy to know that someone enjoys my story/writing! =) I made this chapter much longer than the last one~ I hope y'all enjoy it!~ =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, any of it's characters, Wii or Super Smash Brawl.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _A pretty shade of red_**

"Ugh! I can't believe that even though I have to start my job at 11, I still manged to over sleep! It's my 1st day too!"

I was running down the streets as fast I could, carrying a backpack with me in which I had quickly stuffed a few Cd's, my laptop, a few papers from my research, a bottle of water, my lunch and a few bars of chocolate for snacks. I was wearing black jeans, a short sleeve T-shirt striped black and white and a full sleeve black leather jacket over it zipped open. Of course I was also wearing my fingerless black leather gloves on my hands and my cross necklace and headphones around my neck.

"I hope I'll be on time! I hope I'll be on time! I hope-"

*CRASH*

"Ouch! What the hell!" I shouted in frustration.

"Ow..." I heard someone in front of me groan.

While running around the corner of the road I had crashed into someone. I know it's not the best idea to run around a corner but hey! I was in a hurry! Speaking of which...

"What?! It's already 10:57! Crap, I'm going to be late!" I shouted looking at the cell phone in the boy's hand.

"Oh..." the boy responded seeming like he just came back from another planet.

"Ugh! Sorry about this but I seriously! I got to run or I'll be late to work!" I told him while quickly getting of the floor and running once again toward the video-game store.

I was in such a rush that I hadn't even seen properly who I had dashed into. I just noticed that it was a boy and that he was wearing boots, skinny blue jeans and brown leather gloves on his hands. Oh, I also noticed that his hair was a pretty shade of red.

* * *

~Reaching the video-game store~

*BANG*

"*pant* Made it- *pant* in- *pant* time!" I said while trying desperately to catch my breath after running all the way and banging the door open.

"You don't have to always make such a dramatic entrance kid!" I heard Sabrina say in a playful tone.

"Hn. Sorry and stop calling ma a kid!" I answered while quickly regaining my composure.

"Anyways, come here! This is Anne you'll be working with her till 2 pm today. Like I said before, she's 16 years old too~ Oh, and this is Derrick!"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I hope we will get along well." a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes presented herself to me politely. She seemed like a happy but slightly shy girl.

"Whatever."

*Bam!*

"Ouch! What was that for you crazy woman!" I shouted at the manager. She had just hit me over the head with a rolled up magazine which I have no idea from where she got.

"You've got to learn to be more friendly! And looks like you will be needing someone to teach you since you obviously haven't learnt that in 16 years! So consider yourself lucky! You just got yourself the most amazing teacher of friendliness!" Sabrina replied brightly.

"More like I'm the most unlucky person who is now going to have to bear even more of your constant nagging! I don't even need to learn to be 'friendly'" I mumbled.

*Bam!*

"Ouch! Would you quit that already!" I shouted at her while rubbing my head after once again being hit by that evil magazine.

"Not until you talk more nicely~" she said while waving her finger at me.

"Alright then, would you please kindly stop doing that?" I said sarcastically while giving her a sickeningly sweet smile.

"There, see now that wasn't so bad was it? Anyways I gotta go~ Derrick and I are going on a date!" she said happily while completely ignoring my sarcasm.

"Whatever, now just leave already, so I can get some peace... hopefully..." I mumbled.

*Bam!*

"OUCH! DAMN YOU SAB- *Bam!* Ugh!" I yelled as she happily left the store dragging Derrick along while he just waved at me looking looking as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Stupid manager!" I growled after she left.

"I think she's quite nice!" Anne said while also looking like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Why? You enjoy watching her drive me mad too?" I asked while glaring at her.

"Oh no no no! That's not what I meant!" she answered while shrinking back nervously and shaking both her hands in front of her face.

*sigh* "Let's just get on with this job..."

Seeing as their was no music playing I took out one of the CD's I had brought along with me and played it using the CD player Sabrina had pointed out to me earlier.

* * *

~Later during the day~

It was currently 3pm. I was looking intently through my papers while munching ferociously on a chocolate bar with my laptop open in front of me. Anne had left an hour ago and a boy who looked to be around 19 years old came, introducing himself as Kyle. Currently, he was at the back of the store arranging the fresh stock we had received, while I was at the counter waiting for customers.

The papers I had taken out of my bag and now layed in front of my open laptop were filled with any information or things which I thought might be clues to finding my older brother: The only relative that I knew I had left. I have been searching for him for almost 2 whole years now! Not that I'm stupid or anything it's just that he doesn't seem to want to be found... He even made himself an alias! Although that's because of that Wammy orphanage... I'm quite happy to have at least got that much information seeing as how hard it seems to get any information to do with him... I had known he had gone to live in that orphanage, so England's the 1st place I went to after I became free. Unfortunately, I learnt that he had already left that place. I had a really hard time getting anything on him at first because I didn't know his alias but I eventually learnt that through that old man who took care of the place, I think his name was Roger, with a description. From what 'Roger' was saying he didn't seem to have changed much but I wanted a picture of him anyway. Unfortunately, all the pictures that the orphanage had of him seemed to have disappeared. However, I found out that there was a girl who knew him who was a portrait artist. So of course, I paid her a little 'visit'...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Hey." I called out to the blond pig-tail haired girl at the other end of the gun in my hand while nonchalantly eating my chocolate bar. Of course I was wearing a disguise to make sure she didn't remember my face...

"W-what d-do you want?" the girl asked me, her eyes open wide in fear.

"Nothing much. Just draw me this "Mello" person from the orphanage you used to go to." I answered while ferociously taking a bite into my chocolate.

"B-but I can't! W-we're n-not allowed too!" the girl stuttered.

_Geez! Just how stupid is she?! She has a gun freakin' gun pointed at her head and she wants proper 'permission' to draw them?! I thought Wammy was only supposed to be for geniuses not idiots!!"_

"Oh? I see... Then don't blame me if one of these bullets go through your head. You see, I never know what I might do when I'm frustrated... and I've been searching for information on Mello quite some time now..." I said in a dangerous tone, stopping my eating for a bit to look directly into her eyes.

"N-NO! Please don't shoot me I'll draw him! I'll do anything else you want to! So please don't kill me!" the girl shouted while trembling and bringing her hands protectively around her head.

"Oh really! That's great! That will save me so much trouble! Oh, and draw this "Near" person too while your at it. Oh, and please, do hurry." I answered in an excited tone of voice.

_So she gets her situation now huh? Maybe she thought this was a toy or something...idiot. Finally I'm getting somewhere with this search!_

Pulling out a chair and my iPod, I sat down and watched her draw first my brother and then this person called "Near" who I heard was his ultimate rival. Knowing Mihael he would use any means possible to defeat his rival, specially one who lasted this long.

"Y-you're related to Mello right?" the girl asked in a shaky voice.

"What makes you say that?" I asked surprised. The only thing I had physically in common with my older brother was my eye colour and as far as I knew our personalities were quite different.

"Y-you're way of behaving... It's quite like Mello." she answered quietly.

"How would you know? You have hardly even talked to me."

"Y-you're right. Sorry, I wouldn't really know." she nervously answered while looking as if she suddenly regretted bringing this up.

_Looks like she won't say much more about this... She's to scared to think straight anymore. I doubt this is important but I'll take note of it, it might be of some use who knows..._

After 2 hours she was done with both pictures, so I took them, got up and got ready to leave.

"Well thanks for the portraits. Oh right, you better not mention anything about this incident to anyone. I wouldn't want to kill you when you've been of so much help to me."

"Of course! I won't tell a soul!" the girl nervously answered but for once not stuttering.

"'K then, bye." I said while while stepping out of her house.

_~ End of flashback~_

* * *

*sigh*

"Where are you Mihael?..." I whispered to myself while letting my head land gently on the counter.

I remained in that position for around 2 minutes before I got tired.

"Ugh! I need a break from all this work! Let's see what's so great about video-games!" I said while closing my laptop and putting away my papers with a smirk. I then got up to go fetch Kyle.

"Hey! Kyle set up this Wii thing for me!" I shouted out from the entrance of the storage room.

*Thud* I heard from the back of the room.

"Ouch! Don't yell so suddenly idiot!" the angry man shouted at me while coming out from behind a huge pile of boxes.

"Watch who you call an idiot! Now hurry up and come set this thing up!" I shouted indignantly.

"See! You are an idiot! You don't even know how to set up a Wii and you order me so confidently to set it up for you!" Kyle said haughtily.

"I haven't even ever played video-games before! Fine! You know what? I'll just figure it out myself. I don't need your help!"

Walking off back to behind the counter, I started to try and figure out how to set up that Wii thing. Of course there was no instruction booklet, which would have been very useful, because apparently no one needed one and since it wasn't new, whoever had got it here didn't leave one either.

* * *

*sigh*

"Look. I'm sorry Rin, I'll show you how to set it up. I understand you've never played on any gaming console before let alone a Wii, it's just I was mad 'cause-" Kyle stopped in mid-sentence after completely coming out from behind the curtains attached above the doorway of the storeroom.

"Oh! Hey Kyle! It's fine I already set it up and figured out the controls." I said while turning my head around, still holding onto the controller. I was currently on the character menu of Super Smash Brawl selecting a character to use. The 19 year old just stood their with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked him with a confused look.

"I th-thought you said y-you never played video-games before!"

"That's right..."

"Then how the hell did you manage to figure out how to set it up, set it up, figure out how the controller works and get up to the character menu in Brawl in just one minute?!!"

"I don't know. It wasn't that hard to figure out and I've watched people play before. So..." I answered while shrugging and continuing to browse through the characters. Actually that was a lie. I had never watched people play video-games before but I had to say something so that it wouldn't look too suspicious... For a hacker and a professional thief that sort of thing is easy, but I guess for normal people... not as much.

"Still, that's amazing..."

* * *

I had been playing Brawl for the past half an hour and by now I was completely engrossed in the game. There hadn't been any customers for a while now so it was fine.

"Why can't you jump high like that weird pink creature, Ike! Come on, jump you stupid knight! You can't die yet! You still have to kill that big monkey!" I scolded the knight on the screen.

"You know, maybe it's because Ike's not a 'weird pink creature' that he can't jump that high." I heard a male voice say from the right side of my head while chuckling.

"I know that! I just don't want to die by the hands of some giant monkey, a weird pink creature and a baby dinosaur!" I shouted in frustration.

"Someone needs anger management classes~" the voice said, still chucking.

"Do not! It's just that that stupid knight needs to learn how to fly or jump higher!" I grumbled while putting down the controller and turning towards the person standing to my right.

"So this job was why you had to hurry huh? Did you you make it on time... uh... Rin?" the boy asked with a smile, pausing to read my name tag.

I had a confused look on my face and he seemed to notice because he continued, still wearing that bright smile on his face.

"I'm that guy you dashed into this morning remember? Since I'm a regular, I knew that you were new here."

Realization finally struck me as I recognized the skinny blue jeans, the boots, the brown leather gloves and of course the hair which was that pretty shade of red... Looking more closely now I also noticed he was wearing a pair of orange tinted goggles which were pulled onto his head and a cream coloured vest over a long sleeve red and black striped t-shirt. Overall his style was quite different but it suited him well. I also noticed he had bright beautiful emerald coloured eyes.

"Y-you're the boy with the pretty shade of red hair!" I burst out pointing an accusing finger at him.

At first, his face turned into a shocked expression but quickly, a huge grin spread across it.

"Wow! Thanks! I'm glad you like my hair!~"

My face quickly turned into a pretty shade of red, just like his hair... _I didn't want him to know that I remembered him as the boy with the pretty shade of red hair!_

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2~ Yay! Matt finally appeared!~ =D (I'm guessing all of you understood that was Matt... _) This chapter reveals a little more about the main character and shows some of the other minor characters... I hope I managed to make the main character's personality came out right... Tell me what you think of my characters. Please review, 'cause like I said before they make me happy!~


End file.
